


home

by aohatsu



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: Marta makes herself comfortable.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



Marta has never been able to lie, not since she was a little girl trying to sneak an extra snack after dinner. She'd learned not to do that, seeing as she'd throw it up anyway as soon as her mother asked. It wasn't worth it.

Now, living alone in Harlan's large house, she finds herself eating ice cream out of a mug on the sofa, fire warming the room and a soft, scratchy quilt covering her up to her chin. She's watching one of those baking shows on Netflix, comfortably getting settled in her new home.

In Harlan's home, really. She misses him and his sweet humor, his kind words and unique point of view. He'd never missed a thing.

Marta sinks further into her sweater under the quilt.

She'll get used to living on her own in such a large house soon, she thinks. She doesn't have to talk by herself, never catches herself in a lie by lurching for a bowl to throw up in.

It's nice, she thinks. Nice, but very, very quiet.

She takes another bite of her double fudge ice cream.

Maybe she can still convince her mother and sister to move in with her.


End file.
